Hotel Smash Bros
by NZF
Summary: This story pretty much follows Link and Zelda through their life at the Smash Bros Hotel.RomanceComedyAction
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for madcapellan for thinking up the name, thanks! **

Later on, the rating WILL be raised from a T.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters.

---------------------

Midnight.

Link's mind was racing, he couldn't sleep.

He had to fight Zelda tomorrow. He has never won against her. He can win against almost everyone else, but her. He just can't do it.

----------Zelda's room. Floor 3, room 107. 12:15 A.M----------

Zelda learned yesterday that the Master shall be moving Samus to her room.

'What will she be like? I've never talked to her before.' Zelda thought to herself while she rolled over onto her left side, looking out the window and into the star-filled night sky. 'She had always had her own special room up until now. I wonder why the Master is changing her rooms?'

A few moments later, while she rolled back onto her right side, the door came open, and Zelda shot straight up.

"Princess..." The shadowed figure was panting. It was clear they just ran from somewhere quite far away in the hotel.

"Link...Link's gone!" Said the shadowed figure, arm resting against the door frame.

Zelda got out of her bed and said, "Oh no, do you have any idea what might have happened to him?" As Zelda got closer, she could see that the figure was Falco.

"Well, Fox found this," He said and held out a small, black crown type helmet.

Zelda gasped and took it from him. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be taking off now, see you around."

"Thanks! Bye now!"

As soon as the door clicked she ran over to the couch right in front of the window and set the Crown helmet on the middle of a pillow.

"Midna." Zelda said, snorting out the words.

As if beckoned, a little blue and black imp with orange hair appeared right next to the helmet, with a tired look on her face.

"Ooohh..." The imp sighed.

"Midna."

"Oh?" The imp looked up at Zelda, who had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. "Oh, Zelda. Um, what...How...What am I doing here?"

"Where's Link?" Completely ignoring Midna's question.

"I was training him in my own special training ground."

"What type of training?"

"Oh? Oh, umm...I was training him in combat.." She said nervously.

"For what?"

"For his match tomorrow, of course."

"Why?"

"Because he said he has never won against this person before."

Zelda let a big gasp as she realized he actually never DID win against her.

"Bring him back, please."

"But what about his training?" She said in a disappointed tone.

"Bring him back."

Midna sighed, then said, "Fine." And snapped her fingers.

A naked Link appeared on the couch, followed by his clothes, falling on top of him.

Zelda let a gasp out of shock, then said, "You didn't train him at all, did you?!"

"Well, ah, look at the time. I gotta go, hehe." And disappeared.

"...Link, get dressed and go tell Falco you're all right."

Link ran into the bathroom with his clothes.

Zelda sighed a sigh of relief, grateful that Link was all right.

Link came out fully dressed and left, saying, "Good night, Zelda." on his way out.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters.

---------------------

Chapter 2: Training

The alarm clock rang at 6:15 A.M. Link groaned and shut if off. He stood up and yawned.

Slowly, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, waited a couple of minutes, and jumped in.

-7:00 A.M. Outside Link's room-

Zelda sighed, leaning against the wall right next to the door leading into Link's room.

Link came out, fully dressed, and Zelda backhanded him across the face

((HA OWNT))

"Ow...What was that for!?" Link asked, rubbing his cheek. It was red.

"You said to be here at 6:45! What time is it right now?!"

Link looked in at the clock in his room.

"Uhh...7:15..."

Zelda slapped him again, "Come on, let's go get breakfest."

Link closed the door and followed Zelda down to the cafeteria.

-------

Link had some eggs, while Zelda had some waffles.

"So...Are you ready for today?" Zelda asked.

'Oh crap! I forgot!' "Yes, I am."

"Good, because I'd like to see you beat me this time." She giggled.

'Crap, how will I beat her?'

"Well, I'll see you at noon. I got a couple of things to do before the match."

"Bye."

Zelda stood up and started heading for the door. When she got there, she saw that Samus was leaning against the wall right next to the door, one foot up, arms crossed, head down. She was wearing her tight blue sleeveless jacket and her short blue shorts, along with a brown hat with a feather. As Zelda passed, Samus held a hand right to Zelda's chest and stopped her. "Zelda."

"Yes, Samus?" She turned to face her. 'What does she want?'

"I'd reccomend letting link win this match." She said, not moving her hand from Zelda's chest, and looking up to see her eye to eye.

"Why is that?"

"Tomorrow is judgement day. If any fighter has not beaten all of their rivals at least once, they get sent back home."

"So...?"

"If he loses, Link goes back to Hyrule." She said.

Zelda looked at Samus' eyes and noticed they were the deepest color of blue she had ever seen.

"Oh.."

"Think about it." Samus said, removing her hand from Zelda's chest and walking away, towards Link. Zelda watched her walk away, niticing her blonde pony tail swaying back and worth.

"Hm..." She said to herself, as she started going up the stairs back towards her room. She went in the room and noticed Samus' bags were on the spare bed.

"I guess she came in while I was eating with Link.."

She walked over to her own bed and started rummaging through her suitcase, that's when she noticed someth8ing a dull bronze color sticking out of Samus' bag. She walked over and grabbed it, and looked at it. It was a disk of some sort. She looked down into the bag and saw a silver one and a gold one. "What are these things?" She asked herself as she headed back over to her bed, putting the bronze disk in her pocket without thinking.

Samus walked into the room, grabbed the silver one, and walked back out.

-Training arena, 8:30 A.M.-

"Okay, I'm back." Samus said a she walked in.

Link was standing next to the sandbag.

"Are you sure this upgrade thing will help me beat Zelda?"

Samus walked around behind him and set the silver disk on Link's neck. "Sure will," she said and pressed a button on her bracelet.

Four legs came shooting out of the disk and wrapped around Link's neck, forming the screw attack symbol where they meet. Spikes came shooting out of the legs and into Link's neck. Link let out a yell as he felt the spikes in his neck shooting something into his blood. His eyes became pure white and red lines started coming out from behind his ears, while a blue line came out from his hair at the top. His hair went from yellow to white.

He screamed once more, and fell to the ground, unconscious. His eyes turned back to normal, the white hair went back to yellow, and the stipes on his face disappeared.

15 minutes later, he woke up.

"It worked." Samus said.

"What did?"

"The upgrade."

"How do I get it to work again?" Link asked, feeling uneasy about the spikes in his neck.

"Oh, press the button on the front."

Link ran a hand over the logo.

"Oh, and take this sword and these clothes."

She pressed another button on her bracelet , and a pedestal came out of the floor, holding upon it a double helix, custom blue toned sword, and a new, light blue, armored-body tunic.

"Thank!" he said, as he grabbed them and left, heading back to his room.

'With this, I will be able to beat Zelda!'

End of Chapter 2


End file.
